Maries toi en silence
by Mael-kun
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une loi qui va changer beaucoup de choses... Couples improbables à la clé [Calendrier de l'Avant]
1. Merci

**Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Alors tout d'abord, soyez les bienvenus, j'espère que vous aimerez lire cette fanfiction**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher un review pour me donner vos avis**

 **Ensuite, sachez que cette fic est sponsorisé par une quantité de musiques phénoménales, ce qui explique sans doute le niveau très élevé de "WTF ?" des chapitres**  
 **J'aimerais ensuite vous prévenir, ce recueil d'Os à été rédigé dans le cadre d'un défi pour La gazette des bonbons au citron (venez y faire un tour on est bien)**  
 **Les couples ont étés tirés au sort, ce qui explique l'étrangeté de certains.**  
 **Je tiens à préciser que ce recueil contiendra des Os avec des couples Yaoi, Yuri et Het.  
Je tiens aussi à m'excuser parce que pour certain couples j'ai du faire joujou avec la timeline**

 **Enfin j'aimerais passer des remerciements spéciaux à toutes celles et ceux du discord de la gazette (là aussi vous pouvez nous rejoindre, c'est gratuit et c'est cool) qui m'ont aidé et à mes deux formidables bêtas, CacheCoeur et starck29 qui ont fait un boulot de malade (je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Les liens (enlevez les espaces) :**

 _La gazette :_ : / www . fanfiction forum / La-gazette-des-bonbons-aux-citrons / 201789 /  
 _Le discord_ _:_ : / discord . gg / SAU6rA2


	2. Prologue

Lorsqu'il se rendit ce matin-là au Chemin de Traverse, il ne pensait pas apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il devait à l'origine aller uniquement s'acheter quelques robes sorcières et du matériel d'écriture – parchemins, encre et plumes – avant de commencer son nouveau travail. Mais dès qu'il était entré au Chaudron Baveur, il avait senti que quelque chose se passait. Pourtant il continua son chemin et fit ses achats. La rue lui semblait bien vide par rapport à d'habitude et les attroupements qui s'étaient formés ici et là sur le Chemin de Traverse, attirait l'attention. Il passa devant un premier, puis un deuxième, et encore un troisième rassemblement, avant de se laisser vaincre par sa curiosité.

Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui provoquait tant de réactions. Il dut jouer des coudes pendant quelques minutes pour enfin réussir à s'approcher assez près. Il s'agissait d'une annonce du Ministère. Visiblement, ils avaient décidé d'user de ce moyen pour la rendre public, donc il devait s'agir d'une déclaration officielle qui concernait tout le peuple sorcier, et qui ne devait pas avoir sa place dans le journal – du moins pas encore. Il vérifia tout de même le sceau accompagnant le communiqué, car il pouvait tout de même s'agir d'une farce.

Voyant que le sceau était tout ce qu'il avait authentique – ou alors il s'agissait d'une excellente contrefaçon – il commença à lire ce que leur Ministère voulait les informer.

 _« Séance n°394 à Huis Clos du Magenmagot,_

 _Datant du 1_ _er_ _Octobre de l'an XXXX,_

 _Compte Rendu Officiel et Public de la Séance. »_

Il fronça les sourcils, normalement une rubrique était dédiée aux séances du Magenmagot dans la Gazette. Pourquoi prendre la peine de l'afficher ainsi dans la toute la rue et dans le Chaudron Baveur – il se souvenait maintenant, avoir vu plusieurs habitués se presser près du panneau d'affichage du pub. L'annonce était-elle à ce point importante ?

 _« Il a été porté à l'attention du Magenmagot, il y a maintenant trois mois, que le peuple sorcier anglais subissait une forte baisse démographique qui n'allait pas s'arranger dans les années à venir. Pour remédier à cela, plusieurs lois ont été votées afin de préserver notre peuple._

 _La principale loi visant au renversement de la courbe démographique est une loi de mariage, voté à la majorité (29 sièges à 23 sièges), respectant les points suivants :_

 _\- Chaque ménage devra donner naissance à trois enfants minimums, peu importe la fortune, le rang ou le sang du ménage en question_

 _\- Chaque sorcier ou sorcière se devra d'avoir trois enfants de son sang, si une sorcière se remarie, les enfants de son nouveau conjoint ne seront pas considérés comme les siens aux yeux de cette loi ;_

 _\- Tout sorcier ou sorcière n'étant pas mariés avant leur 19_ _e_ _anniversaire se verra assigné un sorcier ou une sorcière de 17 ans ou plus_

 _\- Si une sorcière ou un sorcier est soumis à un contrat de mariage mais qu'il n'est pas marié avant ses 19 ans ou les 19 ans de l'autre partie, le contrat sera annulé en faveur du contrat rédigé par le Ministère_

 _\- A compter du jour où le contrat de mariage sera délivré au sorcier soumis à la loi, celui-ci aura 3 mois pour annoncer ses fiançailles à la personne désignée par le Ministère, puis 9 mois supplémentaires seront accordés pour le mariage_

 _\- Les contrats établis par le Ministère prendront en compte plusieurs caractéristiques suivantes : les contrats familiaux antécédents à cette loi, engageant la famille et non le sorcier, la puissance magique de chaque partie, le caractère de chaque partie, les loisirs de chaque partie et le rang de chaque partie (chaque partie doit apporter quelque chose à l'autre dans ces contrats, afin de ne pas pénaliser les familles)_

 _\- Les sorciers peuvent demander une révision de leur contrat s'ils jaugent que l'autre partie n'apporte rien à leur famille ou s'ils estiment justement que le choix du Ministère leur serait préjudiciable, toutefois les réclamations devront être argumentées et peuvent être refusées_

 _\- Le nature du sang du sorcier ou de la sorcière ne sera en aucun cas un motif de réclamation d'un contrat_

 _\- Le contrat de mariage sera un contrat magique qui devra être signé devant témoin (membre du Ministère ou Maître Gobelin) au moment des fiançailles_

 _\- Des clauses pourront être ajoutées au contrat magique après négociations entre les deux familles_

 _\- Le Ministère s'engage à payer une dot minimale de 150 Gallions pour chaque mariage, si l'autre partie estime que la dot doit être supérieur à cette somme, ce sera à la famille de la mariée de s'acquitter de la différence_

 _\- Une cérémonie sorcière standard est obligatoire pour chaque mariage »_

D'autres détails s'étalaient en une longue liste concernant la cérémonie ou le contrat. Il était stupéfait d'une telle prise de décision. Leur peuple allait-il donc si mal ? Puis il se rendit compte que lui aussi se retrouvait sous le joug de cette nouvelle loi, étant un célibataire de 24 ans ! Il eut soudain peur en se demandant à quelle sorte de personne le Ministère comptait le marier ! Il avait définitivement autre chose à faire que de penser à ses courses de la semaine !

Mais avant de partir, il se pencha vers les dernières lignes de l'annonce, c'était toujours là que les plus mauvaises nouvelles se trouvaient…

 _« - Des rituels de purifications du sang seront mis en place pour tous les mariages de cette génération, afin d'éviter des problèmes de consanguinités_

 _\- Les rituels en question ne seront réalisés que par des sorciers habilités ayant reçus l'autorisation du Ministère pour les effectuer_

 _\- Si la courbe démographique de n'autre peuple remonte significativement d'ici 20 ans, cette loi pourra être abrogée_

 _\- Au contraire, si les problèmes de population se poursuivent ou que les résultats de cette loi dépassent ceux attendus, la loi sera améliorée et continuera d'être effective_

 _\- Changer de pays ou de nationalité ne rendra pas le sorcier ayant fait ses démarches, inéligible à la loi_

 _\- Celle-ci concerne tout enfant sorcier né sur le sol Anglais ou né d'un ou de deux parents anglais. »_

Ils avaient visiblement pensé à tout et ne reviendraient pas sur leur décision… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Chemin de Traverse semblait si vide : de nombreux sorciers et sorcières devaient déjà se trouver au Ministère de la Magie pour protester contre cette nouvelle loi. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre la chose : d'un côté, le Ministère lui offrait d'avoir un bon parti qui aurait quelques points communs avec et de l'autre, on lui enlevait le droit de se marier avec la personne de son choix…

Il rentra finalement chez lui avec l'intention d'observer la manière les choses allaient se dérouler.


	3. Angelina Jonhson x Gabrielle Delacours

"C'est n'importe quoi.." souffla la brune en voyant la nouvelle loi. Cependant lorsqu'elle trouva l'enveloppe du ministère contenant le nom de la personne qu'elle devait épouser son coeur s'emballa. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait voulu l'embrasser, que l'autre la laisse l'aimer. Au premier regard son coeur avait fondu et elle était tombée amoureuse de la petite blonde cependant elle n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer, n'étant pas sûre que ses sentiments soient réciproque. Là elle avait la possibilitée, non, le devoir de l'épouser. Après tout peut-être que l'autre femme l'aimait aussi. C'est le sourire au lèvres qu'elle lui envoya un hiboux pour lui proposer de se rencontrer de nouveau avant l'annonce de leurs fiancailles qui devait avoir lieux dans 3 mois. Elle étaient devenues amies lors du séjour de l'autre jeune femme à Poudlard mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues. C'est donc heureuse qu'elle partit se coucher ce soir là. Elle reçut la réponse de sa future femme quelques jours plus tard qui lui fixait un rendez vous le week-end suivant. Elle accepta et se mit à compter les jours. Ils étaient mercredi et le rendez-vous était prévu pour samedi, encore 3 jours. Le temps passa trop lentement aux yeux de la brune et quand samedi arriva enfin elle ne tenait plus en place. 12 heure sonna enfin et elle transplana près du point de rencontre qu'elles s'étaient fixés. Elle repéra tout de suite la jeune fille, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chinion lâche d'où s'échappait quelques mèches lui tombant de part et d'autre du visage. Elle portait un T-shirt noir qui laissait deviner ses courbes et un jean gris foncé. Angelina se sentit tout de suite ridicule à côté d'elle. Elle avait beau être plus vieille que la blonde elle se trouvait bien insignifiante à côté de la beauté qu'étais Gabrielle. Ses cheveux bruns était courts et elle portait une robe violette simple avec une ceinture noire.

"-Gab !, l'appella Angelina"

La plus petite se retourna et lui sourit. Elle se dirigea vers elle et la salua. Elles passèrent l'après midi ensemble dans le Londres moldu et quand ce fut le moment de se séparer elles le firent à contre coeur. Cependant quand Gabrielle allait disparaitre au coin de la rue Angelina la rattrapa.

"-Attends s'il te plait !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ange ?"

La jeune femme sentait sa détermination s'en aller. Elle avait prévu d'avouer ses sentiments à celle qu'elle finirait par épouser mais plus l'instant approchait moins elle s'en pensait capable. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui parrut sensé à cet instant, elle approcha son visage de celui de l'autre, assez près pour que Gabrielle comprène son intention mais assez loin pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner. Cependant la jeune femme ne s'en alla pas, au contraire elle avança également un peu son visage de sorte à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent et que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Angelina ferma les yeux tendis qu'elle pressa sa bouche contre celle de l'autre. Elle se retira bien vite mais la blonde en voulait un peu plus alors elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

"-Je t'aime Ange, lui dit-elle quand elles finirent par se séparer  
-Moi aussi Gab, j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis que je t'ai vu à la coupe  
-Alors pourquoi attendre encore ?, lui demanda-t-elle  
-Qu'entends tu par là ?"

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la plus petite et elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de retirer l'une de ces bagues et de s'agenouiller.

"-Angelina Johnson, me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?"

Le brune sentit des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux et acquiessa. Gabrielle lui passa la bague au doigts et la pris dans ses bras sous les applaudissement des gens qui s'étaient regroupés autours d'elles.

"Ce n'était pas du tout prévu alors je te rachèterais une bague, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
-Non n'en rachète pas, elle est parfaite. Ha et ! Tiens, c'est pour toi."

Angelina enleva elle aussi une de ses nombreuses bague et la passa au doigts de l'autre.

L'annonce de leur fillançailles qui aurait dut avoir lieux trois mois plus tard fut finalement remplacé par la date de leur mariage.


	4. Blaise Zabini x Olivier Dubois

Pourquoi se retrouvait il ici déjà ? Ha oui c'est vrai foutue loi. Non mais vous l'imaginez lui, Blaise Zabini, se marrier avec un gryffondor, Olivier Dubois en plus de ça. Déjà c'est un gryffondor mais en plus il était, et est toujours, capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch. Alors que lui... Il ne déteste pas ce sport mais on n'en est pas loin. Non sérieusement qui avait eu l'idée de ce mariage ? Il se tenait néamoins dans la mairie et l'autre homme n'allait pas tarder à entrer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la musique qui démarra quand la porte s'ouvrit, tiens justement quand on parlait du loup. Le sorcier du quand même avouer qu'il était plutôt beau garçon mais il ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui. Ils étaient pourtant contraints d'échanger leurs vœux et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Blaise. Étrangement Olivier, lui, avait un grand sourire.  
La cérémonie durant laquelle ils durent se jurer amour, protection et fidélité, toutes ces choses qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde, se déroula assez rapidement et ils sortirent sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une petite salle des fêtes à seulement quelques kilomètres de la mairie. Le repas se passa relativement bien et les époux n'ayant pas concentits à ouvrir la danse laissèrent la piste se remplire dès les premières notes de musique qui résonnèrent.  
Pendant ce temps le métis se réfugia dans un coin de la salle et bu sa neuvième coupe de champagne de la soirée avant d'en attrapper une autre sur un plateau qui passait. Son mari se dirigea alors vers lui et il la fini d'une traite.

"-Blaise ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez pour ce soir ?  
-Hmm.. Non j'ai besoin d'oublier que j'ai épouser une énergumène de ton style  
-Toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois  
-Roh la ferme, me dit pas que cette loi débile te fait plaisir à toi  
-Crois le ou ne le crois pas mais moi je t'aime Zabini, lanca-t-il avec un regard noir  
-Hein ?  
-Je sais que tu t'en fous de ma personne Blaise mais moi je tiens à toi. Alors maintenant tu pose la coupe que tu viens d'attraper et tu viens t'amuser avec tes amis même si tu n'es pas ravis d'être ici, ou au pire tu rentres mais tu ne restes pas dans ton coin à te soûler comme ça  
-Ouais, soupira-t-il, je vais rentrer  
-Je te raccompagne  
-Je peux me débrouiller seul tu sais  
-T'es soûl Blaise  
-T'es pas drôle babe  
-Et toi t'es bourré. Aller je te raccompagne.  
-Okay"

Olivier fit monter son mari dans sa voiture et le conduisit jusqu'à leur maison. Il l'aida à entrer et le monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'installa sur son lit et allait sortir pour retourner s'amuser avec les invités quand Blaise le retint.

"-Dit, c'était vrai ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure ?  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Que tu m'aimais  
-Oui. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi c'est ça ?, ironisa le plus vieux  
-Faudras que j'y réfléchisse demain, je suis trop bourré là  
-T'es chiant, tu le sais ça  
-Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes babe  
-La ferme"

Il se leva mais fut de nouveau interrompu

"-Dit, avant d'y aller tu voudrais pas m'embrasser ?  
-T'es soûl  
-Peut-être mais je sais ce que je veux, aller ça te coute rien"

Olivier acquiessa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis puis sur son front.

"-Aller dors maintenant, à demain  
-A demain babe  
-Arrête avec ce surnom"

Il entendit Blaise rire et s'en alla en souriant. Finalement tout ne se finirait peut-être pas aussi mal que ça avait commencé.


	5. Harry Potter x Neville Londubat

Harry commanda un nouveau verre. Il avait apprit avec qui le ministère avait décidé de le marier et il devait le rencontrer le lendemain. Hors il se trouvait que cette personne était son ex. Il appréhendait les retrouvailles et essayait en vain de se détendre. Une voix l'interpella soudain.

"Salut vieux"

Mesdames et messieurs merci d'accueillir la personne qu'il cherchait à oublier un peu !

"Neville ! Comment tu vas ?, dit-il en se retournant  
-Ça va et toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici, tu viens souvent ?  
-Non c'est la première fois, répondit Harry en ignorant la première question  
-Je te paye un truc ?  
-T'es pas obligé tu sais  
-Je sais."

Il commanda alors deux verres et en tendit un à son ami.

"Ça fait longtemps, dit simplement Neville  
-Oui, un an c'est ça ?  
-Un an et demi  
-La vache, j'ai pas vu le temps passer  
-Je vois ça, rit-il, t'étais passé où ?  
-J'ai trainé à droite à gauche, rien de passionnant  
-Tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles.."

Ha bah on y venais, Harry vida son verre en cherchant quoi répondre. Il avait vu les messages de l'autre garçon et les avait ignorés, il avait disparut et l'autre devait lui en vouloir, il le comprenais après tout. C'est à cause de ça qu'il avait tant appréhendé les retrouvailles, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quitté, parce qu'il l'avait surement inquiété, parce qu'il lui devait des explications. Il voulut commander un nouveau verre mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

"Désolé, lui répondit-il simplement  
-J'imagine que c'est ce qui convient de dire, mais je ne désespère pas d'avoir des explications un jour  
-T'as toujours eu trop d'espoir, lui sourit le survivant  
-Je sais. Aller on rentre ?  
-On ?  
-Je te raccompagne  
-Merci, bredouilla-t-il en le suivant"

Quand Neville le déposa devant son appartement, il avait réfléchis.

"Un dernier verre ?  
-Non merci  
-Aller, s'il te plait  
-Harry..  
-Promis je te garde pas trop longtemps  
-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que j'ai accepter n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien vu  
-Bon d'accord, finit-il par soupirer"

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'appartement. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et y prit deux verres et une bouteille, un alcool plus doux que ce qu'il avait consommé jusqu'à présent. Il revint dans le salon où Neville était déjà installé et lui tendit l'un des deux verres tandis qu'il jouait nerveusement avec le sien.

"Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
-Hein ? De.. rien, rien d'important  
-Je commence à te connaitre 'ry"

Son coeur accéléra à l'entente de son surnom et il soupira, vaincu.

"Touché ?, demanda Neville  
-Coulé même  
-Je me doute, j'ai un certain talent pour ça, alors ?  
-J'ai réfléchis  
-Miracle !  
-Le ferme  
-Je rigole, sourit-il  
-Je sais, donc je disais... Ha oui ! J'ai réfléchis et en fait, je crois que je t'aime encore, même si tu es un imbécile  
-La fin n'était pas nécessaire chou  
-Pas faux, répondit-il en vidant son verre"

L'autre homme rit un petit moment puis posa son verre sur la table et se leva pour se poster devant son ex-petit ami. Il pris alors sa visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le bout du nez, puis sur les lèvres, comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

"Ça veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Si, je t'en veux, un peu, mais je t'aime aussi 'ry"

Les deux hommes sourirent et Harry proposa à son ami de rester dormir. Il déclina cependant l'invitation, désolé, car il devait rendre visite à sa grand-mère tôt le lendemain et s'en alla après l'avoir embrasser une nouvelle fois.


	6. Georges Weasley x Seamus Finnigan

"-Pourquoi je me suis marié avec toi déjà ?  
-Je me le demande..  
-Foutu loi ! A cause d'elle je dois me coltiner un boulet pareil !  
-Désolé. Je pense que je vais y aller, je reviendrais demain."

Georges sortit avant que son mari puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il soupira et ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il roula une bonne partie de la journée et s'arrêta finalement chez Harry en fin d'après midi. Celui-ci avait l'habitude des disputes entre ses deux amis pour avoir vu Georges trop souvent chez lui plutôt qu'auprès de Seamus. Aussi il le laissa entrer, rajoutant un couvert et lui préparant sa chambre. Son ami lui ferait un point sur la situation une fois le repas terminé comme à chaque fois avant d'aller se coucher sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.  
De son côté Seamus était resté chez eux et avait demandé à Dean de passer chercher son fils à l'école. Celui ci avait accepté et le lui avait ramené au alentours de 17 heures. Les deux hommes avaient discutés un moment puis Dean était partit. Seamus s'était donc retrouvé seul avec son fils. Il leur avait préparé un repas et ils avaient mangés en silence. Puis le père s'était installé devant la télévision et le plus jeune l'avait rejoint quelques instants après.

"-Où est papa ?  
-Chez Harry je suppose  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Des affaires de grands  
-Mais je suis grand moi aussi !, protesta-t-il  
-Pas assez mon coeur, pas encore assez"

Il y eut un silence mais Thomas, car c'est le nom que Georges et Seamus avait donnés à leur fils, le rompit.

"-Je vois bien que ça va mal papa, explique moi s'il te plait  
-C'est rien Thomas, Georges et moi on s'est encore disputés c'est tout  
-Mais vous vous aimez encore ?  
-Oui, en tout cas moi je l'aime encore, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se dispute qu'on ne s'aime plus  
-C'était sur quoi cette fois ?  
-Une histoire sans importance mais avec nos caractères ça peux vite partir loin tu sais  
-Vous en avez parler ?  
-Non, il est partit chez Harry  
-Mais vous devez parler c'est important ! A l'école j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Séléna, ses parents ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer tout le temps et du coup maintenant ils ne sont plus mariés mais la maman de Séléna elle aime toujours son ancien mari, elle me la dit. Mais comme ils n'ont pas parlés et qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup, le papa de Séléna il est partit avec une autre femme et elle elle était très triste. Moi je ne veux pas que vous ne soyez plus mariés et je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste alors il faut que tu parles à papa !"

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du plus vieux qui embrassa son fils sur le front.

"-Tu as raison mon coeur, je vais aller parler à papa, tu veux aller dormir chez Finn ce soir ?  
-Oui !"

Seamus appela donc Dean pour le prévenir qu'il passerait déposer son fils et lui demanda s'il pouvait le laisser jusqu'au lendemain. Son ami accepta sans oublier de préciser qu'il devrait lui rendre la pareille. L'irlandais ammena donc Thomas jusqu'à la maison de son ami où il le déposa avant de se rendre chez Harry. Il toqua et on vint lui ouvrir.

"-Seam ?  
-Harry ! Georges est là ?  
-En haut pourquoi ?  
-Il faut que je lui parle  
-Vas-y entre"

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et lui indiqua la chambre occupée par son mari. L'homme le remercia, monta et toqua à la porte. Une voix lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer ce qu'il fit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

"-Seam ?  
-Salut  
-Où est Thomas ?  
-Chez Dean, ne t'inquiète pas  
-Okay.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Il fallait que je te parle, lui répondit-il en s'assayant  
-Très bien, je t'écoute.  
-J'ai parlé avec notre fils tout à l'heure et c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, et pour toutes les fois d'avant aussi.  
-Wow il doit bien t'avoir retourné le cerveau pour que tu t'excuses, le prends pas mal hein c'est juste inhabituel, mais j'apprécie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?  
-Pas mal de chose mais dans l'idée global qu'il fallait qu'on parle pour pas qu'on se sépare pour une histoire à la con alors qu'on s'aime toujours.  
-Tu m'aimes toujours ? Je croyais que j'étais la plus grande erreur que t'ai jamais faite  
-Quand je m'énèrve mes mots dépassent ma pensée, désolé. Mais oui je t'aime, et toi ?  
-Bien sur que je t'aime !"

Le roux se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"-Tu restes dormir ?  
-Pourquoi pas, si ça ne dérange pas  
-Tu ne déranges jamais tu sais ?"

Seamus ne répondit rien, préférant embrasser son vis à vis pour qu'il se taise.

"-Toi je ne sais pas quel genre de plan tu as mais t'as un air trop angélique pour ton propre bien  
-Je ne penses à rien enfin, sourit-il innocemment  
-Bien sûr"

Seamus descendit quand même demander la permission à Harry de rester dormir chez lui avant de remonter.


	7. Marcus Flint x Luna Lovegood

Il était assis sur le canapé de leur maison quand la blonde vint l'enlacer par derrière en lui collant une bise sonore sur la joue.

"-Luna, soupira le jeune homme  
-Salut Marcus, comment tu vas ?  
-Très bien"

La jeune fille s'assis à ses côtés.

"-Oui ? Que veux tu ?  
-Mais rien pourquoi ?  
-Je commence à te connaitre petite  
-Premièrement je ne suis pas petite, deuxièmement je voulais simplement te proposer de faire quelque chose  
-Je refuse de sortir tu le sais  
-Je sais, un truc à la maison ?  
-Tu propose quoi ?  
-Un jeu ? Pour nous rapprocher  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de me rapprocher de toi petite, je m'en fous de toi  
-C'est méchant ça !  
-On ne se refait pas  
-Alors d'accord pour un jeu ?  
-Non  
-Aller !  
-Non !  
-Marcus !  
-Luna..  
-S'il te plait  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il, Un jeu bien alors"

Luna sourit victorieuse et se leva pour aller allumer la télé et la console qu'ils possédaient, et pour laquelle elle avait du lutter. Puis elle ouvrit une armoire et en sortit deux guitare dans laquelle elle mis les manettes. Son mari leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"-Guitar Hero ! Tu vas aimer tu verras"

Elle lui tendit une des deux guitare et mis la sienne en bandoulière. Marcus l'imita donc et elle lança le jeu.

"-On va jouer en facile, quand les couleurs apparaîtront sur l'écran tu appuiera sur le bouton de la même couleur et aussi ici, en même temps, lui expliqua-t-elle  
-Une partie pour du beurre, que je comprenne ?, demanda-t-il en souriant enfin  
-Bien entendu"

Elle lança la première chanson et l'ancien serpentard qui avait d'abord du mal finit par comprendre comment jouer. Elle lança une nouvelle chanson et bien qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une première fois elle réussi quand même à le battre. La partie suivante fut plus serré, leurs scores étaient presque égaux et la jeune fille le félicita. Elle gagna la partie suivante et lui les deux d'après. Plus les chansons avançaient plus ils se laissaient aller, chantaient, dansaient... Au bout d'un moment Luna finit par s'affaler dans leur canapé à bout de souffle et son mari la rejoint et l'embrassa.

"-Merci petite"

Elle lui rendit son baiser, c'était un de leurs premiers depuis leur mariage, parce que Marcus n'aimait pas Luna même si elle souhaitait que ses sentiments soient partagés.

"-Je crois que je commence à comprendre, chuchota-t-il  
-Comprendre quoi ?  
-Ce que tu me dis depuis notre mariage, ce sentiment"

La blonde sourit, ça faisait des mois qu'elle attendait

"-Amour ?  
-Oui  
-Tu penses que tu serais capable de le dire ?  
-De dire quoi ?  
-Je t'aime, sourit-elle  
-Je crois que moi aussi  
-Je m'en contenterait pour cette fois"


	8. Cho Chang x Draco Malfoy

Draco entra dans la pièce et toussota pour avoir l'attention de sa future femme. Celle-ci se retourna et pencha la tête.

"-Bonsoir Dray, prêt pour demain ?

-Salut Cho, justement je voulais t'en parler"

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un fauteil tandis que Cho prenait place sur son canapé.

"-Je t'écoute

-Bien, je vais mettre les choses au clair, je sort avec quelqu'un actuellement et je ne compte pas le quitter pour toi ma belle, ce mariage c'est juste pour obéir à la loi.

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle

-Je préferais être clair

-Je me doute, merci

-A demain

-A demain Dray"

Il sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Il quitta ensuite l'appartement et marcha dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à atteindre la porte de son petit ami. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

"-Cuisine !"

Le blond soupira, c'était toujours si facile de rentrer ici, comment son ami avait-il réussi à ne pas se faire tuer ?

"-C'est juste pour toi qu'elle s'ouvre comme ça, répondit-il comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées

-J'en suis flaté

-Ne le soit pas trop longtemps, j'ai besoin d'aide"

Un nouveau soupire franchit les lèvres du jeune homme et il entra dans la maison et fermant la porte derrière lui.

"-Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Cho Chang ici présente"

Non, absolument pas, je ne veux pas, je refuse

"-Oui

-En vertue des pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage"

On peux partir là ? Je veux partir

Une fête avait été donné en leur honneur le soir même. Cette fête avait d'ailleurs bien faillit dégénéré quand la nouvelle mariée avait commencé à draguer l'un des invités. Ce n'étais pas un scandal parce que tout le monde savait que les deux nouveaux époux ne s'aimaient pas, c'en était un à cause de la personne qu'elle avait choisit.

"-Salut Cho su'est-ce que tu fais ?, avait demander le blond

-Rhoo c'est bon j'ai le droit, tu sais que ce mariage c'est uniquement à cause de la loi, même toi tu sort avec quelqu'un d'autre

-Justement à ce propos, mon petit ami n'est autre qu'Harry, ici présent

-Non ?

-Si

-C'est pas possible !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'aime quelqu'un tu me le voles ? D'abord Cédric et maintenant Harry, t'en as pas marre, avait-elle crié

-Chut calme toi, viens on va faire un tour"

Il attrapa donc son manteau ainsi que celui de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la sortie en la tenant par le poignet pour la forcer à le suivre. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans l'air frais du soir avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole.

"-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment donc apprendre que mon mari par obligation sort avec le gars sur qui j'ai des vues ça m'a fait un choque, encore désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt, excuses moi

-Wow, il a une super influence sur toi, depuis quand tu t'excuses ?

-Je peux arrêter si tu veux

-Non, ça change mais c'est plutôt agréable

-Merci

-Et sinon, ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?

-Un peu plus de deux ans

-Félicitations, je m'étonne qu'une relation aussi longue soit restée secrette

-On peux se montrer très discret tu sais

-Je n'en doute pas"

Il continuèrent à marcher un pau en silence jusqu'à regagner l'entrée de la salle de fête

"-Dray

-Oui ?

-Merci pour ce moment, c'était cool

-Derien vôtre altesse, dit-il en faisant semblant de s'incliner"

Elle rit un peu et entra dans la pièce tandis que lui alluma une cigarette et regarda le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur ses épaules.

"-Ça ne finira pas mal si c'est ce que tu veux savoir

-J'étais surtout venu réclamer un baiser avant de rentrer"

Le blond secoua la tête et soufla une dernière bouffée avant de laisser tomber le mégot et de l'écraser tout en embrassant délicatement son compagnon.


	9. Colin Crivey x Nymphadora Tonks

Après l'annonce de son mariage avec Tonks, Colin avait disparu aussi elle fut surprise de voir un homme, qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle et qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle devrait épouser dans quelques jours à peine, entrer dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec son fils.

"-Bonjour, on se connais ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Pas officiellement du moins, je suis Colin Crivey, enchanté  
-Attendez une seconde, Colin est censé être plus jeune que moi alors que toi tu as mon âge !  
-Ha effectivement, ne vous en faîtes pas je vais tout vous expliquer  
-Très bien assied toi, je vais chercher du café, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Non merci"

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et pris une tasse qu'elle remplit avec du café ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, au cas où. Elle revint ensuite s'assoir dans le salon en posant le verre sur la table basse.

"-Merci  
-Maintenant je t'écoute.  
-Très bien, alors l'histoire que je vis te raconter peut parraître étrange  
-Et elle l'est, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais c'est la vérité  
-Commence, on verra si je te crois après"

Le jeune homme but une gorgée d'eau avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"-Déjà je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai reçu la lettre du ministère j'étais étonné. Pour moi tu étais avec quelqu'un et puis tu avais 9 ans de plus que moi. Du coup j'ai fait des recherches.  
-Rien d'étonnant jusque là  
-Jusque là..."

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de poursuivre

"-C'est là que j'ai découvert Ted. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une figure paternelle et que toi tu aurais sûrement besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider avec lui, pas que je pense que tu ne puisse pas t'en ocuuper seule, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile.  
-Continue, dit-elle en levant un sourcil étonée  
-J'ai mis quelques mois à mettre au point un plan cohérent et un minimum intelligent.  
-Un plan ?  
-J'y viens. Donc en fait, je me suis enfermé pendant 10 ans quelque part où personne ne pouvait entrer, c'est long 10 ans tu sais !  
-Mais pourquoi ?"

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il sortit un médaillon de sous sa chemise.

"-Un retourneur de temps ? Mais quel est le rapport ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Je suis revenu 10 ans plus tôt, aujourd'hui pour être précis.  
-Tu sais tu aurais pu m'aider en conservant ton âge d'origine  
-Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir  
-Je vois..  
-Dit ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux faire une photo avec toi et Ted ?"

Nymphadora soupira mais accepta tout de même tandis que Colin avait déjà placé son appareil photo en face d'eux, sur la cheminée.

Une nouvelle petite famille venait de se créer.


	10. Astoria Greengrass x Neville Londubat

Elle était assise sur le banc, regardant les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Elle carressa son ventre d'une main et sourit en imaginant son futur enfant s'amuser avec les autres.

Une fillette la vit et viens s'asseoir à côté d'elle

"-Bonjour Madame !  
-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Lys, je suis une amie d'Oria"

Oria, sa petite fille, elle avait du mal à imaginer cette enfant être son amie vu leur caractères qui semblaient opposés l'un à l'autre.

"-Enchanté Lys  
-Oria dit que vous attendez un bébé, c'est vrai ?  
-Oui effectivement  
-Quand il sera né, je pourrais jouer avec lui ?  
-Oui bien sûr, sourit Astoria"

Un sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille

"-Lyyyyyyys !, cria une voix depuis l'autre bout du parc  
-J'arrive !, répondit-elle, Au revoir madame  
-Au revoir"

La brune sauta du banc et courrut vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, Oria. La future maman les regarda affectueusement, elles paraissaient s'entendre à merveille pourtant elles semblaient si différente. Sa fille était blonde comme elle et abordait déjà, malgré ses 13 ans, un jean gris à chaine et un T-shirt noir déchiré. Lys elle était brune et portait une robe blanche à fleurs. Tout semblait les différencier et pourtant, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

Elle sursauta en sentant une pression sur sa tête. Elle se retourna et vit son mari qui venait d'arriver avec son fils. Elle sourit et l'enfant la pris dans ses bras.

"-Maman !  
-Bonjour Al, comment s'est passé ta rentrée ?  
-C'était génial ! Poudlard est vraiment le meilleur endroit au monde ! Dommage qu'Oria ne puisse pas y aller, dit-il en faisant la moue  
-Je sais que tu es déçu, mais tu peux toujours la voir pendant les vacances, d'ailleurs, tu veux bien aller la chercher ?  
-Oui !"

Le jeune homme de 11 ans s'élança en courant vers sa grande sœur dont le visage s'illumina en le voyant. Elle ouvrit ses bras et il lui sauta dessus, la faisant tomber en arrière. Au final, malgré les apparences, elle était d'une douceur incomparable. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Lys lui souriait. Elle lui fit un rapide signe de main puis reporta on attention sur ses enfants qui revenait.

"-Neville ?  
-Oui ?  
-Si c'est une fille, on pourra l'appeller Lysa  
-D'accord, sourit-il"

La blonde lui sourit à son tour avant de claquer un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et de se lever pour rentrer chez elle.


	11. Charlie Weasley x Fenrir Greyback

"-Charlie !  
-Ravi de te revoir !  
-Salut vous deux, toujours en pleine forme ?  
-Toujours  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ?  
-J'ai un petit service à vous demander, sourit le plus vieux des trois"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et un rictus sadique apparut sur leurs lèvres

A peine rentré Charlie mis son plan à execution en attendant que son mari rentre. Il avala ensuite un des nougats donnés par ses frères en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure et s'assis sur le sol, penché en avant en se tenant le nez.  
Fenrir rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec cet "idiot de Weasley" mais ne voyant pas l'habituelle tête rousse sortir d'un des meubles de l'entrée, comme d'habitude, il fronça les sourcil. Il avança prudemment dans le salon, après tout l'imbécile avec lequel il vivait pouvait très bien lui faire une blague. Quand il arriva dans le salon il se figea une minute en le voyant puis s'avança vers lui.

"-Weasley ? Tu vas bien"

Le roux se tourna vers lui le nez en sang.

"-Bien sur je suis au meilleur de ma forme.. Aie !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Des problèmes avec des clients  
-Des clients ? Mais tu ne bosses pas !"

Le loup regarda autours de lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face de lui

"-Vas falloir que tu m'expliques là  
-Ça peux pas attendre un peu ?  
-Si bien sur, viens"

Fenrir ne l'aurait jamais admis, même sous la torture mais il s'inquiètais. Mais pourquoi ? C'était juste une abruti de Weasley.  
Il emmena son mari dans la salle de bain ou il s'occupa d'arrêter le saignement avant de retourner dans le salon et de retrouver son air dur.

"-Alors ?  
-En fait, je vends des trucs, à des gens, et il se trouve que cette fois le type n'était pas content.  
-Quels trucs ?  
-Drogues., lâcha-t-il  
-Hein ? Mais tu es complètement fou ? Non c'est pas possible !"

Le plus vieux se mit à tourner dans la pièce.

"-Merde, merde, merde, merde. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?"

Il divagua encore deux bonnes minutes avant que Charlie n'éclate de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

"-Poisson d'avril !  
-Hein ? Comment ?"

Le roux rit de plus belle tandis que l'autre serra les dents

"-Je pari que c'est une idée de tes frères, enfoirés de Weasley ! C'est pas cool, j'ai eu peur moi et..  
-T'as eu peur ?  
-Non !  
-Si, tu l'as dit !  
-Fais chier !  
-Aller boude pas !  
-Je fais ce que je veux !  
-T'es un enfant !  
-Même pas vrai !  
-Si !  
-Non !  
-Tu sais quoi ?  
-Quoi ?, demanda le plus vieux toujours en colère  
-Je crois que je t'aime bien  
-Je crois que je ne te détèste pas  
-C'est cool ça ! Bonne nuit, dit Charlie en se dirigeant vers sa chambre  
-Hé ! J'en ai pas finis avec toi, reviens là !, répondit-il en le poursuivant"


	12. Gellert Grindelwald x Harry Potter

"-Allo ?  
-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Ça va  
-Tu as reçu ta lettre du ministère, à propos de la loi ?  
-Non pas encore, et toi ?  
-Justement  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas dit moi  
-Bah en fait la personne que je suis censé épouser c'est un ami d'enfance et j'ai peur que ça gâche tout  
-Albus ?  
-Non  
-Ouf, j'espère que ça sera avec lui moi parce que tu sais que je l'aime  
-Je sais Gell, en fait moi aussi j'aime la personne avec qui je dois me marrier  
-Alors où est le problème ?  
-Ce n'est pas partagé  
-Ho mon pauvre, je suis désolé  
-Merci, bon j'espère pour toi que tu tombera avec lui  
-Merci, j'espère que ça va aller avec ton futur mari  
-On verra bien, au revoir  
-Au revoir."

Il raccrocha.

oOo

"-Allo  
-Gellert ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Ça va  
-J'ai reçu ma lettre.  
-Ho, et c'est qui ?  
-Ne fait pas l'innocent, tu savais !  
-Désolé  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
-Je voulais te laisser espérer encore un peu.  
-Mais maintenant je sais  
-Ça à tout gaché hein ?  
-J'imagine  
-Désolé  
-De même  
-Au revoir  
-Au revoir"


	13. Victor Krum x Parvati Patil

Parvati s'affala sur le canapé, sa journée avait été particulièrement chargée. L'hôpital moldu dans lequel elle travaillait étant en sous effectif, elle avait du travailler 3 heures de plus que prévu, courant partout sans s'arrêter. En plus, ses heures supplémentaires qui permettaient pourtant de faire tourner l'hôpital était à peine rémunérées. Elle allait se lever pour préparer à manger quand son ami, enfin son mari mais pour elle c'était simplement un ami, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Reste assise, c'est bientôt prêt  
-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en souriant »

Le garçon était vraiment quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait et ça lui faisait du bien de le retrouver chaque soir. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et alluma la télévision sur la chaîne musique. Elle se détendit un peu tandis que ses nouvelles enceintes diffusaient le morceau "Come as you are" de Nirvana. Peu après Victor ressortit de la cuisine avec deux assiettes et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit et ils mangèrent en silence, profitant de la playlist qui défilait.

« Merci pour tout, lui dit-elle  
-C'est normal, allez va te reposer tu en as besoin »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la transporta jusqu'à son lit.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule  
-Oui »

Il se glissa dans le lit et ouvrit ses bras. Elle vint s'y blottir s'endormit rapidement tandis. Krum quant à lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il continua de caresser ses longs cheveux noirs et laissa son esprit divaguer. Il était songeur depuis la nouvelle loi du ministère, certes il s'entendait bien avec Parvati mais il ne se voyait pas se marier avec elle, s'était sa meilleure amie rien de plus. Cependant en la voyant endormie contre lui comme une gamine qui tiendrait sa peluche contre elle, il eut un sourire. Il aimait bien l'idée de s'unir à elle finalement. Peut-être n'étais-ce pas seulement de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais avant de penser pouvoir être son mari, il devait l'aider, et ne plus se contenter de lui préparer ses repas. La jeune fille appréciait l'initiative, il le savait, mais s'il voulait pouvoir la protéger et s'occuper d'elle il lui faudrait trouver un travail, et rapidement. Un seul salaire pour lequel Parvati devait s'épuiser ne suffirait pas longtemps. La plus petite avait beau lui répéter que tout irait bien, lui voyait que sa santé se dégradait, qu'elle ne dormait plus assez, qu'elle rentrait toujours plus épuisée. Elle devait se reposer un peu, se ménager. Elle devait penser à elle et ne pas donner tout son temps et son énergie à l'hôpital. Mais si elle réduisait son temps de travail, elle réduisit également son salaire. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il pensait à cela et il avait d'ailleurs réussi à décrocher un poste en tant que serveur dans un bar du quartier qu'il commencerait la semaine suivante. Le salaire n'était pas exorbitant mais il était tout à fait convenable. Il devait maintenant avoir une discussion avec son amie pour la convaincre de se ménager, que maintenant oui, tout irait parfaitement bien. Il sourit. Demain, pour l'instant il devait dormir lui aussi. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la tête de la jeune femme qui était toujours blottie contre lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme de la brunette, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	14. Hannah Abbot x Katie Bell

« Tout est de ta faute ! Tout est de la faute de ta putain d'existence ! »

La gifle claqua, résonnant dans la maison vide. Katie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sous le coup de la douleur, elle n'aimait pas quand elle hurlait. Cependant une larme lui échappa. Elle mordit sa lèvre plus fort encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, elle s'en fichait bien. Hannah finit par sortir en claquant la porte, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol, tremblante, et elle pleura. Après quelques instants, le verrou tourna et elle tenta de se relever, Hannah détestait la voir à terre, et ça lui donnait l'air encore plus faible, encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Cependant elle n'avait plus assez de force et ses jambes se dérobèrent. La personne qui venait d'entrer la rattrapa de justesse. Ce n'était pas sa femme.

« -'Mione ! »

La jeune femme sourit et l'emmena sur le canapé.

« Laisse moi voir comment vont tes blessures s'il te plaît. »

Katie acquiesça tandis que Hermione l'examinait.

« Ce n'est plus trop grave, celles de la dernière fois ce sont presque refermées, mais il faut faire attention quand même pour ne pas les ré-ouvrir.  
-Merci  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda la plus vieille  
-Ils sont venus, lui et sa femme, et quand ils sont partis elle a bu. Moins que d'habitude, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a juste donné une claque. Elle m'a dit que tout était de ma faute, tu sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils n'ont pas pu être ensemble lui et elle. Puis elle est sortit, elle doit traîner dans les bars en ce moment..  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kat', tu le sais. J'irais lui parler demain, ça doit cesser. Viens dormir à la maison ce soir, il vaut mieux que tu ne la croise pas quand elle sera ivre.  
-Oui. Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi 'Mione.  
-C'est normal  
-Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup moi.  
-Je sais Kat', je sais, aller viens."

Hermione embrassa son amie sur le front et la pris dans ses bras. Elle la porta jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement qu'elle referma derrière elles avant de rentrer dans sa propre maison, quelques rues plus loin. La plus petite s'était endormie dans ses bras aussi rentra-t-elle le plus discrètement du monde. Son mari fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle la déposait dans la chambre d'amie. Elle le rejoint ensuite dans le salon.

« Encore la faute d'Hannah ?  
-Oui  
-Il faut vraiment régler ça, elle va finir par la tuer, elle y était presque la dernière fois !  
-Je sais.., soupira la jeune femme »

Elle marqua ensuite une pause, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand, il y avait deux semaines de cela, elle était rentré dans l'appartement de son amie. Elle l'avait trouvée allongée dans son propre sang. Elle savait que c'était son épouse qui était à l'origine de ça, mais c'était elle qui l'avait appelé, au fond Hannah appréciait beaucoup Katie. Cependant Hermione, qui d'habitude arrivait toujours à pardonner à tout le monde, n'avait pas réussi cette fois. D'habitude elle se disait que le véritable problème était cette loi, qui l'avait éloignée de celui qu'elle aimait, et l'alcool, mais cette fois ci elle avait dépassé les limites. Elle soupira tristement.

« J'ai appelé un hôpital, ils se chargeront d'elle. En attendant Katie va rester ici.  
-Bien. »

Hermione espérait vraiment que tout irait mieux après ça, qu'Hannah redeviendrait la fille gentille et calme qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard et qu'elle et Katie seraient enfin heureuse. Elle sourit à cette pensée.


	15. Amelia Bones x Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa serra la feuille de papier dans sa main, elle la froissa, la déchira et la jeta. Puis elle pleura. Elle avait perdu son mari peu de temps auparavant et le ministère l'obligeait déjà à se remarier, avec la femme qui l'en avait privé qui plus est. Ne pouvait-ils pas la laisser faire son deuil en paix ? On frappa à la porte. Elle essuya ses yeux et alla ouvrir. Devant elle se tenait la juge Bones. Elle aurait voulu la renvoyer mais dans ses yeux elle vit une profonde tristesse, mêlé à un elle ne savait quoi qui l'en dissuada.

« Je suis désolée. »

Ce n'était rien, juste une phrase, une pauvre petite phrase mais elle lui serra le cœur. Bien sûr qu'Amelia n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait fait que respecter la loi, contrairement à son mari. Son masque se fissura et elle pleura, se laissant tomber dans les bras de la femme devant elle. Cette dernière la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur où elle l'assis sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, puis elles parlèrent. Amélia tentant de briser la barrière que Narcissa avait ériger autours de son cœur pour mieux la soigner. Elle voulait l'aider, mais est-ce que la blonde la laisserait faire ?

oOo

Finalement oui elle l'avait laissée faire. Elle lui avait donné la permission de franchir ses barrières, d'atteindre son cœur pour mieux le réchauffer et le soigner. Mais ça avait été court, un peu moins de deux ans. Puis la maladie l'avait clouée sur ce lit. Amélia avait crié, avait pleuré, elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui rende la femme à qui elle s'était finalement attachée. Mais rien. Elles savaient que la blonde n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Narcissa sentait ses forces la quitter, Amélia à son chevet.

« Amélia..  
-Oui ?  
-Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus lutter..  
-Accroche toi Narcissa, tout ira bien, tout va s'arranger  
-Tu n'y crois pas plus que moi. Je suis désolée...  
-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
-Désolée.. Vraiment..  
-Narcissa !  
-Je t'aime...  
-Narcissa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Réveilles toi je t'en supplie"

Mais plus rien, elle ne l'entendais plus, elle les avait quittés.

« Reste avec moi.. Reviens.. »

Elle aurait voulu, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je suis désolée Amélia, adieu … »


	16. Théodore Nott x Lee Jordan

Il pleuvait. Lee tremblait, il avait froid. Il sentit alors quelque chose sur ses épaules et se retourna, Théodore venait de lui prêter sa veste. Il lui sourit et l'ex-serpentard lui rendit son sourire, timidement. L'ancien vert et argent sortit ensuite un parapluie. Il aurait sans doute préféré un sort mais ils étaient dans le Londres moldu et il ne tenait pas à se faire remarqué. Il le partagea avec son, désormais, mari jusqu'à chez eux. Ils s'étaient unis un peu plus tôt, dans l'après midi, sous le regard attendrit de la plupart de leurs amis de Poudlard. Ils ne formaient pourtant pas le plus beau couple mais tout ceux qui les connaissaient s'accordait sur le fait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Peut-être le fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien jouait-il un rôle. Ils ne s'aimaient pourtant pas d'amour mais leur amitié s'était renforcé si bien qu'on aurait réellement pu croire qu'ils formaient un couple. Et pourtant, bien que l'un des deux se soit attaché à l'autre, cela ne semblait pas réciproque.

Ils avaient finis par rentrer chez eux, Théodore avait sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes. Ils avait ri et trinqué à leur union. Lee semblait avoir un peu trop bu d'ailleurs. Il fit une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru capable, il embrassa celui qui partagerait désormais sa vie. C'était leur deuxième baiser, le premier ayant été un peu plus tôt, au moment d'échanger leurs vœux. Mais ce baiser là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt, il était plus passionné, plus... amoureux. Théodore écarquilla les yeux, depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, il pensait que jamais ça n'arriverait. Mais c'était bel et bien réel. Puis une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas réel. Enfin, si, mais pas totalement. C'était dû à l'alcool et c'était seulement parce que le plus vieux avait dépassé sa limite qu'il se comportait comme cela avec lui.

L'ex-gryffondor commença à passer ses mains sous le chemise du plus jeune et c'est là qu'il se dit qu'il devait intervenir, il n'aurait pu supporter de se rendre compte, après avoir obtenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, que ce n'était pas vrai, que tout ça n'était du qu'à ce liquide. Il le repoussa avec force puis l'emmena sur le canapé et l'y allongea. Lee lui réclama un baiser qu'il lui accorda, il ne pouvait pas résister, même si ça lui faisait mal de se dire que l'intérêt que l'autre lui portait s'estomperait demain avec les effets de la boisson, il voulait encore profiter de ses lèvres sur les sienne.

Une fois qu'il fut endormi, Théodore se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit une bouteille de whisky pur-feu et s'en servit un verre. Immédiatement l'alcool lui réchauffa la gorge cependant il n'effaçait pas la sensation des lèvres de l'autre garçon sur les siennes. Pourtant il aurait tellement voulu, il souhaitait tellement qu'elle disparaisse et avec elle l'espoir de recevoir à nouveau une telle marque d'affection. Mais elle restait là, comme ancrée en lui. Il finit son verre puis monta dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas la nuit de noce qu'il s'était imaginé mais c'était tout de même un bon début. En réalité il ne manquait plus qu'à son réveil il voit son mari, le sourire au lèvre, lui disant qu'il l'aime, pour que tout soit parfait.

Mais peut-être que tout serait effectivement parfait...


	17. Minerva McGonagall x Dolores Ombrage

Comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation déjà ? Ah oui, la fameuse nouvelle loi du ministère. Cette loi était haï par beaucoup mais McGonagall était sûrement l'une de celle qui ne pouvait plus la supporter.

"-Coucou toi ! C'est qui le gentil petit chat à sa maîtresse"

Elle allait la tuer.. Réellement, elle allait faire un meurtre. En effet la "gentille et merveilleuse" Dolores Ombrage l'avait surpris durant l'une de ses transformations après leur mariage arrangé par la loi et avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle sous sa forme féline. Aussi, "la foldingue en rose", comme la surnommait Minerva, lui avait jetté un sort la rendant incapable de redevenir humaine.

Cependant même si la personne avec qui ont l'avait obligé à se marier était à l'origine de tous les malheurs qui lui arrivait, quand elle la vit se diriger vers la cuisine elle la suivit. Son ventre venait de prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Elle savait comment calmé ses envies de meurtre, et c'était grâce à ça qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Elle la détestait encore plus. Elle la tuerait un jour. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contentera de finir son assiette.


	18. Ginny Weasley x Lavande Brown

"-En garde !  
-Approche pour voir"

Harry commencait vraiment à desespérer, enfin, pas seulement lui, presque toutes les personnes présente désespéraient et maudissaient le ministère d'avoir réuni les deux jeunes filles. Les seuls à être enthousiaste étaient Luna qui ne cessait de les applaudir et Neville, mais pour lui cela devait plutôt être dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, et bien entendu Ginny et Lavande. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaiet face, une main derrière le dos, l'autre tenant une épée à lame fine. Elles s'étaient engagés dans un terrible face à face que Lavande était apparemment en train de remporter. Alors Harry se mit à encourager la rousse, parce que c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami, et également son ex petite amie. Il se remit à penser à comment il en était arrivé là.

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de se séparer de Ginny, le ministère avait annoncé leur fameuse loi et les lettres avaient été envoyés. La rousse avait d'abord hurlé quand elle avait découvert le nom de sa future épouse. Puis, après un peu plus d'un mois passé ensembles elles s'étaient découvert des passions communes et ne se quittaient plus. On ne pouvait plus les voir l'une sans l'autre. Elles s'étaient marriées il y a peu. Elles avaient fait beaucoup de soirées chez elles aussi, et presque à chaque fois cela se terminait par un combat d'épée. Elles semblaient être les seules à comprendre les règles, peut-être Luna aussi, mais elles s'amusaient et c'était le principal. Harry aimait les voir comme ça, après les nombreuses disputes qu'elles avaient eu à Poudlard ça faisait du bien de les voir aussi complices. Finalement, d'après ce qu'il comprit, elles terminèrent ex eaquo, épuisées, affalées dans le canapé. La fille Weasley embrassa sa femme avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le sommeil s'emparra peu à peu de tous les invités et tous s'endormirent peu de temps après l'arrêt du combat. Comme quoi, leur couple énergique était ce qui les maintenaient éveillés à 3 heures du matin.


	19. Lily Luna Potter x Teddy Lupin

Ils avaient grandis ensemble, il était comme un frère pour elle. Il l'avait toujours soutenu mais aujourd'hui c'était à elle de s'occuper de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit, faiblement. Il y a quelques mois, quand elle l'avait épousé, elle avait jurer de toujours le protéger, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait accompagné aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autre années. Mais le voir comme ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"-Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily.  
-Peut-être mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, je m'excuse à leur place.  
-Ça fait 20 ans  
-Le temps n'efface pas tout, répondit la jeune femme en prenant son mari dans ses bras"

Elle lui caressa la tête tandis qu'il la serrait plus fort encore.

"-Pourquoi Lily, pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?  
-Chut...  
-Lily, promet moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas toi aussi  
-Jamais"

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs sur la tombe en face d'eux.

"-Merci  
-Je t'aime Ted  
-Moi aussi Lily"

Elle embrassa son front à nouveau.

"-Dit, tu crois que ça passera un jour ? Cette douleur, ce vide..  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily  
-Ils me manquent  
-Ils nous manquent tous..  
-Parles moi d'eux, ton père les a connus n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Papa dit que c'était des gens biens, gentils. Il parle souvent de ton père, il n'a pas beaucoup connu ta mère, pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il dit que ton père était quelqu'un de courageux, il dit qu'il lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, il dit qu'ils n'aurait pas du mourir cette nuit là. Mais personne n'aurait du mourir. Il dit aussi qu'ils avaient voulus qu'il veille sur toi, qu'ils t'aimaient beaucoup. C'était des gens bien tu sais, ils avaient un grand coeur.  
-Tu sais comment ils sont morts ?  
-Papa dit qu'ils sont mort en se battant pour leur convictions, pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient.  
-Merci  
-Moi aussi, si je venais à mourir jeune, je voudrais que ce soit pour vous protéger  
-Nous protéger ?  
-Toi, ma mère, mon père, Albus, James, 'Mione, Scorpius, Victoire, et mon fils  
-Ton fils ?  
-Oui  
-Attends tu... ?  
-Oui, sourit-elle  
-Mais c'est génial !"

Il la serra dans ses bras puis ils quittèrent le cimetière main dans la main après que la jeune femme lui ai murmuré : "J'adore te voir sourire Teddy"


	20. Fred Weasley x Amelia Bones

"Ameliaaaaa ? T'aurais pas vu mon gillet gris ?  
-3ème étagère côté droit en dessous de ton pull bleu  
-Merci, et par le plus grand des hasard, t'aurais pas vu ma chemise ?  
-1er tiroir de la commode au fond de la chambre en partant du haut, pile de gauche.  
-Merci t'es géniale !  
-T'es bientôt prêt ?  
-Oui, encore deux petites minutes"

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le canapé pour aider sa fille à mettre ses chaussures. Fred descendit quelques minutes plus tard et lui mit son manteau puis il ouvrit la porte pour qu'elles sortent et les suivit. Ils montèrent ensuite en voiture et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant italien près de chez eux où ils devaient retrouver Georges et son mari, Seamus.

"Hey !  
-Salut Georgie !, s'exclama Fred"

Les deux garçons se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Amélia sourit, elle aimait les voir aussi proche, que malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré la distance, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Elle sourit à sa fille.

"Il n'est pas là tonton Seam ? demanda Anya  
-Il est à l'intérieur ma puce, répondit Georges"

La petite fit un rapide câlin à Georges puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur du restaurant pour retrouver son tonton préféré. Le couple se retrouva alors seul.

"Dit, tu crois qu'elle et ses frères et sœur seront comme toi et Georges ?, demanda la jeune femme  
-Je ne sais pas avoua-t-il, mais je pense, j'espère. Georges et moi on a une sorte de connexion, c'est sûrement parce qu'on est jumeau je ne sais pas, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera exactement comme lui et moi mais on s'entend très bien avec tout le reste de la, très nombreuse, fratrie Weasley. Elle n'aura pas forcément exactement le même comportement mais elle les aimeras. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on va échapper à leurs disputes, ça serait insensé, il y a toujours des disputes entre frère et sœur, mais je pense que tout se passera bien dans l'ensemble."

Elle lui sourit. il avait beaucoup murrît depuis la guerre, peut-être parce qu'il avait faillit passer de l'autre côté. Elle l'aimait bien. Avec lui elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien, il avait le recul nécessaire mais n'était pas arrogant comme la plupart de ceux à qui elle parlait et qui, puisqu'ils avaient beaucoup vécus, se pensaient au dessus des autres. Il était simple, il était resté lui-même tout simplement. Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

"Ta cravate est de travers, sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et la réajusta avant de courir jusqu'à elle et de lui prendre la main pour entrer avec elle.


	21. Draco Malfoy x James Potter

Draco avançait jusqu'à l'autel au bras de son parrain, son père étant très malade et sa mère à son chevet n'ayant pas pu faire le déplacement. Il grimaça mentalement, ses parents n'étaient même pas là le jour de son mariage. En même temps il se surpris à préférer qu'ils restent loin de tout ça. Parce qu'il s'unissait avec un Potter, et que, même q'il disait que c'était uniquement pour respecter la loi, il l'aimait bien. Il avait peur qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais la personne là pour lui aujourd'hui c'était Severus, et Severus était au courant. On ne peux pas dire qu'il l'avait bien prit, mais il avait finit par accepter et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Avant la cérémonie il lui avait même offert une broche, qu'il portait maintenant, représentant une rose, rouge et dorée, autours de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Il avait faillit pleurer de joie, mais un Malfoy ne pleure jamais, alors il l'avait simplement remercié, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait vu Severus sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis la mort de Lily. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme un frère, comme quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, et c'était le cas. Il était toujours là pour lui, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il l'avait vu craquer, il l'avait vu quand pour la seul fois de sa vie il avait pleurer. Il l'avait vu plus bas que terre et il avait été là, et il continuait d'être là.

"Je n'aime pas vraiment Monsieur Potter, je n'aime pas les Potter en général, mais si tu es heureux avec lui alors je peux tolérer." lui avait il dit au moment de lui remettre la broche et Malfoy avait été touché.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour revenir à l'instant présent. Il avait presque rejoint son futur époux. Quand ce fut le cas, Severus lâcha son bras et Draco se tourna vers l'autre homme. Le maire commença son discours.

"Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, consentez vous à prendre pour époux James Potter ici présent ?  
-Oui je le veux"

Sa voix ne trembla pas

"Monsieur James Potter, consentez vous à prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent ?  
-Oui je le veux"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Draco sut que si ses parents avaient été là ils auraient compris. Leurs regards en disait long sur leurs sentiments.

"Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage."

Ils s'embrassèrent et toute la salle applaudis, même Severus.


	22. Hannah Abbot x Pansy Parkinson

Hannah rentra du travail, plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, que sa femme était occupée avec avec une autre et que ça lui ferait mal, mais elle voulait savoir qui était cette autre qui avait su voler le coeur de la femme qu'elle aimait. Pansy lui avait clairement dit, le fait qu'elles soient mariées pour faire plaisir à cette stupide loi ne changerait rien à ses fréquentations. Elle lui avait dit, qu'elle baiserait toujours avec son meilleur ami si il le voulait et que malgré leur statut, elle avait une copine dont elle ne comptait pas se séparer. D'ailleurs Hannah se demandait bien comment sa fameuse copine réagissait à l'idée qu'elle se tape Draco. Il était étrange leur couple, pensait-elle, mais si ça pouvait rendre Pansy heureuse alors elle ne dirait rien. Elle rentra sans un bruit et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pendant que dans la chambre on pouvait entendre quelque gémissements étouffés. Ça lui serra le cœur mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne fit rien. Elle attendit simplement qu'elles aient finis. Finalement, le bruit cessa. Elle vit ensuite une jeune femme sortir de la chambre, Pansy à sa suite. Elle vit sa femme embrasser l'autre et elle la reconnu. Mais par quel miracles avaient-elles put finir ensemble ? Elle ne dit rien. Hermione s'en alla et Pansy la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

"T'étais pas censé finir à 19h ?, lui demanda-t-elle  
-Censé, ça à été plus vite que prévu  
-Désolée de t'imposer ça Hannah, je sais que... Peu importe, je suis désolée.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, tu m'avais prévenue  
-J'sais bien mais tu te doute que ça ne me plait pas de faire du mal au gens comme ça. Ouais je sais ça fait bizarre de me voir dire ça mais c'est la vérité, je suis pas une sans cœur  
-Je sais tout ça, ne t'en fait pas, ça passera.  
-J'espère  
-Et puis c'est avec moi que t'es mariée, même s'il n'y a aucun sentiment, c'est ma petite victoire personnelle."

L'ex-serpentarde rit. Elle se leva ensuite pour regagner la chambre, où elle allait sûrement lire. Cependant avant de sortir de la pièce elle embrassa Hannah sur le front.

"Désolée, je t'aime bien tu sais  
-Une autre petite victoire., sourit-elle, Moi aussi je t'aime Pansy"

Elle sortit et Hannah resta dans la cuisine un moment avant de se rendre dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Sa femme la rejoindrait quand elle aurait fini de lire. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme elle le souhaiterait mais elle était tout de même son amie, c'était mieux que rien.


	23. Godric Gryffondor x Harry Potter

Harry se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens. Dire qu'il était stressé n'était qu'un euphémisme. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement puis se détendit en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son futur mari. Ce dernier rit un peu en voyant son air crispé.

« Stressé ?  
-Un peu.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je vais devoir te présenter à mes amis.  
-Et alors ?  
-Rien … C'est juste que j'ai peur de leur réaction, tu n'es pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un gars lambda.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Nooon, jure … Tu ne l'as toujours pas remarqué ? T'es juste l'une des personnes qui a crée Poudlard, c'est rien c'est sûr …  
-Bah ouais.  
-C'était de l'ironie.  
-Ah … Mais bon, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.  
-Je sais bien, soupira-t-il  
-Je t'aime, dit simplement le plus vieux  
-Moi aussi, répondit Harry. »

Il soupira et entra dans la petite maison moldue qu'Hermione partageait avec Pansy. Il avait reconnu la voiture de Ron, qui était sûrement venu avec Luna et celle de Ginny et Draco. Son petit ami le suivit à l'intérieur mais resta cependant dans l'entrée.

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione quand il entra dans le salon  
-Salut 'Mione ! Salut tout le monde !  
-Comment tu vas ? demanda Luna  
-Bien et vous ? répondit-il en l'étreignant  
-Tout va bien, sourit Ron  
-De même. Tu nous présente ton petit ami ? Je l'ai vu attendre là bas !  
-Tu es trop impatiente Ginny, et trop curieuse, ça te perdras.  
-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.  
-Merci du soutient Dray.  
-Injustice ! hurla la rousse  
-Mais non … Très bien je vais le chercher, soupira-t-il »

Ginny applaudis en sautillant, impatiente et Harry se rendit dans l'entrée.

« Viens, c'est le moment, dit-il  
-Ça va aller ? demanda simplement son petit ami inquiet  
-Oui, je suis sûr que oui. »

Le plus grand sourit et suivit son petit ami dans le salon.

« Je vous présente mon futur mari, Godric Gryffondor, Godric voici mes amis, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Pansy et Draco. »

Un moment tous restèrent sans voix puis Pansy se leva pour lui serrer la main.

« Enchantée, assieds toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Merci beaucoup, je veux bien oui s'il te plaît  
-Thé ou café ? Ou jus ?  
-Un thé s'il te plaît  
-Tu vois 'Mione, il a du goût lui !, dit-elle en tirant la langue, Je vous amène un truc les autres ?"

6 mains se levèrent, comme réanimées par l'intervention de la brune, et celle-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y chercher les boissons. Quand elle revint, la conversation avait repris avec entrain et Harry remercia la jeune femme d'un regard. Celle-ci servit tout le monde puis se rassit pour participer à la conversation en évitant de justesse le bras de Ron, qui racontait le dernier match de Quidditch de sa sœur à grand renfort de gestes. Harry sourit, ça s'était bien passé finalement. Godric le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Draco et Luna.


	24. Remus Lupin x Rowena Serdaigle

Remus était encore parti, dans son parc, là où il allait quand il avait peur, quand il voulait être seul. Ils se sentait comme un moins que rien depuis cette fameuse loi, encore plus depuis le mariage. Il trouvait sa femme tellement magnifique, tellement exceptionnelle et lui, n'était qu'un stupide loup garou.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se redressa, elle était là. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et lui se recroquevilla davantage, il aurait aimé pouvoir réussir à la rendre heureuse, ou disparaître, il ne savait pas vraiment.

« Remus, pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
-Je suis désolé Rowena, je ne voulais pas.  
-Tu m'as fait peur…  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi ?  
-Parce que je t'aime sans doute …  
-Mais je ne suis qu'un …  
-Non ! On a déjà eu une conversation similaire au moins une centaine de fois, tu n'es pas un monstre Remus.  
-Mais …  
-Écoute-moi s'il te plaît  
-Très bien, abandonna-t-il  
-Merci. Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je t'ai vu dans la cour du château comme tant d'autres mais moi je ne voyais que toi. Tu ne me remarquais pas à cette époque mais pour moi tu était déjà mon monde. Je me disais que peut-être un jour je deviendrais ta femme, celle qui partagerait ta maison, qui te volerait ton cœur. Je me disais que peut-être un jour je serais celle à qui tu te confieras, celle qui partagera tes secrets, tes joies, tes peines. Je connaissait tes goûts, je connaissait la musique que tu chantais quand tu étais triste, la même que tu fredonnais quand tu étais heureux. Je l'avais apprise par cœur. Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, nous n'étions que des enfants mais ces choses là ne trompe pas, déjà à cette époque je voulais partager ta vie. en grandissant nous nous sommes perdus de vue, enfin, je t'ai perdu de vue, tu ignorait toujours mon existence. Je t'ai cherché tu sais, tant que j'ai pu, je voulais te retrouver parce que même si j'essayais je ne parvenais pas à te sortir de ma tête, de mon cœur. Mon petit cœur d'enfant de 10 ans à peine te réclamait, il ne voulait que toi. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, je me suis construite une solide réputation, j'ai épouser un homme de bonne famille, mais dans mon cœur restait toujours ce vide. Il y a deux ans j'ai compris que rien ne te remplacerait, peu importe ce que j'essayai, ton image s'imposait toujours à moi comme une évidence. Alors j'ai arrêté d'être la petite fille sage et parfaite que tout le monde voulait et attendait que je sois. Je t'ai cherché, je t'ai trouvé. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes mari et femme, imagine mon bonheur. Je ne te laisserais pas dire que tu es un monstre parce que c'est faux. Tu n'en est pas un, tu es un ange. Et tu es parfait, ce soir, hier, depuis toujours et pour toujours. »

A la fin de son monologue la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le front de Remus qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, dit-elle en se levant  
-Je t'aime aussi, tu es parfaite Rowena. »

Elle sourit et le pris dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa légèrement, comme pour prouver ses dires et elle compris, qu'il l'avait remarquée et qu'elle n'était pas la seul à porter un amour caché depuis bien des années.


	25. Regulus Black x Severus Snape

Un chat courrait, le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Un petit chat roux a l'air tellement inoffensif. Si ils savaient... Il était épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Alors il accéléra, encore, plus, toujours plus. Il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre, il le sentait, mais il devait continuer, tenir, encore un peu. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il sauta au dessus d'un tronc d'arbre puis ce fut le noir complet.

Quand il se réveilla il n'était plus sous sa forme féline. Il regarda autours de lui pour deviner où il était quand une main se posa sur son torse, une voix lui disant de rester coucher.

« Je sais pour tes cauchemars mais reste couché, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
-Merci., murmura-t-il »

L'homme lui fit boire une potion puis il s'assit.

« Il faut qu'on parle  
-Je sais … »

Il avait redouté cette conversation depuis près de 5 ans, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

« Tu te doutais que tu ne pourrais pas me le cacher éternellement n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui  
-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je reculais toujours la date, j'avais peur que tu me prenne pour un idiot  
-Tu ES un idiot Regulus Arcturus Black  
-Je sais oui mais …  
-J'ai compris, ne perds pas ton temps à te justifier.  
-Comment as-tu su ?  
-Ivy, elle t'as vu  
-Elle est intelligente cette petite  
-Contrairement à son père. Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais t'échapper à chaque fois que ça va mal ? Par Merlin parles moi dans ces cas là !  
-Oui, désolé Severus  
-Vas te coucher maintenant  
-Restes avec moi  
-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul ?  
-Merci »

Severus accompagna Regulus jusqu'à sa chaise et attendit que l'homme se rendorme, assis sur une chaise près de son lit. Cette nuit là il ne fit plus de cauchemars, il n'en fit plus non plus les nuits suivantes après que Severus décida de s'installer dans la même chambre que lui.


	26. Fred Weasley II x Albus Severus Potter

Son téléphone sonna et il se mordit la lèvre, ça faisait la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait aujourd'hui. Son meilleur ami pris le téléphone et raccrocha.

« Albus Severus Potter ?  
-Oui Scorpius ?  
-Tu ne comptais pas répondre quand même ?  
-Je crois bien que si, avoua-t-il  
-N'y penses même pas ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi il t'appelle  
-Parce qu'il tient à moi et qu'il regrette que je sois partit de la maison ? hasarda-t-il  
-Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Tu sais très bien qu'après ton départ il est sortit, il s'est bourré la gueule dans l'espoir de finir dans le lit d'une fille ou d'un mec canon, mais personne ne voulait de lui alors il t'appelle.  
-Tu crois vraiment ?  
-Mais ouvres les yeux bordel ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais cesse de te voiler la face !  
-Il n'est pas comme ça.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a mal tourné après Poudlard, surtout depuis la loi en fait, il est marié avec toi mais il ne t'aime pas Albus, rends-toi compte de ça !  
-Tu mens ...  
-Il t'insulte quand vous vous croisez, se tape toutes la population de cette ville, il ne t'appelle que quand il est à moitié soul et qu'il se sent seul parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé de nouvelle proie.  
-Tu mens.  
-Il se fout de toi ! Regarde les choses en face Albus !  
-Tu mens !  
-Tu n'y crois pas toi même ! Au fond tu sais qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Au fond tu sais que tu pourrais crever sans que ça le dérange !  
-Peut-être bien …  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas Scorpius … "

Il s'assit, la tête dans les mains.

"Ma tête me dit de le quitter, de rester uni à lui uniquement juridiquement et de mener ma propre vie mais mon cœur lui me dit de rester, parce que des fois il m'appelle."

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et Scorpius décrocha, furieux, et mit le haut parleur.

"Weasley !  
-Malefoy. Albus est encore chez toi ? Vous couchez ensemble ou quoi ?  
-Dixit celui qui se tape la ville entière  
-Je t'emmerde, j'aime mon mari.  
-Ne mens pas Fred Weasley Jr ! Tu dis ça uniquement parce que t'es à moitié torché ! Aller avoue-le ! Dit à Albus où t'étais ce soir ! Il est là a espérer que tu t'inquiète parce qu'il n'est plus chez vous mais dit lui où t'as passé ta soirée ! Dit lui que tu t'en fous de lui, avoues-le ! Cesse de le faire espérer et dit lui toute la vérité !  
-Scorpius arrête, hoqueta le fils Potte  
-Que j'arrête Albus ? Que j'arrête de m'énerver alors que cet enflure rends mon meilleur ami malheureux ? Cet enfoiré à deux solution, soit il se pose avec toi, sans mensonges, sans tromperie, soit il dégage de ta vie !  
-Scorpius …  
-Tu m'entends Weasley ? Je sais que t'as entendu ! Alors tu choisit quoi ?  
-Je vais arrêter les conneries, rends moi mon mari Malefoy.  
-Je te préviens, si j'apprends que tu mens, j'irais moi même te refaire le portrait ! Pigé Weasley ?  
-C'est très clair."

Le blond raccrocha

"Merci Scorpius...  
-Je veillerais toujours sur toi Albus, répondit-il après s'être calmé"


	27. Hermione Granger x Tom Jedusor

Il en avait marre de les entendre rire, ça l'insupportait. Il les haïssait. Mais elle ne riait pas elle. C'était une née-moldue et pourtant elle ne riait pas, au contraire, elle était là, elle le comprenait, l'aidait, essayait de le sauver. Il aurait été plus logique qu'elle le haïsse, après ce qu'il avait fait subir à ceux comme elle mais elle ne semblait pas plus le détester qu'un autre.

« Mademoiselle Granger ?  
-Oui ?  
-Vous ne me haïssez pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait …  
-Vous savez, il s'est écoulé pas mal de temps depuis la guerre. A l'époque je vous aurais haïs, et je vous haïssais d'ailleurs, mais depuis j'ai évolué et mon point de vue aussi. Je ne dis pas que ce que vous avez fait est acceptable. Vos actes me répugnent, mais vous en tant que personnes, vous ne m'inspirez aucun haine.  
-Vous êtes bien étrange mademoiselle Granger .  
-Je le sais Tom, j'en suis consciente.  
-Pourtant je t'apprécie également.  
-Vous devenez sentimentale, rit la jeune femme  
-Peu importe, tout le monde à des sentiments n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement vous avez raison.  
-Me portez vous dans votre cœur vous aussi ou ne ressentez vous que de l'indifférence ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour la personne que vous êtes à présent, j'apprécie nos conversations ainsi que nos occupations de la journée, pourtant je ne pourrais vous dire si je vous porte de l'affection.  
-La sympathie et l'affection, n'est-ce pas semblable au fond ?  
-Peut-être mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes choses, c'est pour cela qu'il y a deux mots distinct.  
-Vous avez peut-être raison, cependant je persiste à croire et à espérer que vous me portez dans votre cœur .  
-Je vous porte dans mon cœur assurément, mais je ne sais quel sentiment je vous destine.  
-Vous semblez très mature, vous n'avez pourtant que 20 ans mademoiselle Granger  
-L'âge ne fait pas la maturité.  
-Si je vous propose de sortir ce soir, accepterez vous ?  
-Tout dépend de la destination  
-Un restaurant de votre choix  
-Même moldu ?  
-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez  
-Alors c'est d'accord  
-M'aimerez vous après cela ?  
-Pas avant le troisième rendez-vous  
-Je saurais être patient. »

Hermione se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Le lord noir avait bien changé, et il semblait l'apprécier. De son côté c'était un peu flou, elle haïssait ses actes mais appréciait la personne qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Quand il l'avait invité, et qu'il avait accepté d'aller dans un restaurant moldu elle avait été heureuse. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait l'aimer, en oubliant le passé, en se concentrant sur celui qu'il était devenu. Peut-être …

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOËL !**


End file.
